Time
by rika08
Summary: D/L.Song fic- she didn't have Time. Lindsay has a daughter when she moves to New York. better than it sounds honest!


A young woman, no older than twenty-three, stood on her front porch, holding a young baby in her arms. Her long, curly, brown hair was pulled up into a messy bun. She turned back to the front door as her husband-soon to be ex-walked out of their home with the last of his bags. He walked right past her, like they were strangers, and loaded his things into his rusty car.

"I'll send a check in two weeks for her." he said.

"Michael, please don't do this." she begged.

Michael closed the trunk of his car. "Lindsay, you know as well as I do, this is never going to work."

"So you're just giving up on us?!" Lindsay screamed, causing her baby to begin crying. She rocked the tiny girl gently in her arms, calming her down.

Michael walked to the driver door. "What's there to give up on? Face it, there's nothing between us anymore!"

Lindsay hated to admit it, but Michael was right. Things had never been the same after they married right out of high school. And when June had come along unexpectedly, things only tensed up even more. Finally, Michael had claimed he'd had enough. He was leaving them both.

"That's it then? You're just going to leave us on our own?" Lindsay asked.

"Like you're mom said, Lindsay, you're better off without me." Michael replied. He opened his door and climbed into the car. The old engine groaned to life, sending a cloud of black smoke into the air. Michael put it into gear and started out of the driveway.

Lindsay ran down the steps, "Michael!"

The break lights never flickered once. Lindsay stood in the street, watching the car until it faded from her view. Lindsay felt her heart break as tears threatened to spill down her face. What was she going to do? She couldn't take care of her baby and still go to school, but she couldn't give up on school either. She was oh so close to finishing her degree in forensics and becoming a Crime Scene Investigator.

June began crying again in Lindsay's arms. Lindsay shook her head back into the present. She rushed back into the house, rocking Jun gently. The world of forensics would have to wait, at least until June was fast asleep.

_He said goodbye from the edge of the porch  
Like she'd been some casual friend  
He said "You're better off without me, I'm not what you need" like her momma had said about him  
He started the car pulled out of the drive didn't waste anytime lookin back  
She watched him go thinkin even a stranger would show more compassion than that  
She could've cried but she didn't have time  
She had a baby to feed, a pink blanket to find, to rock their little one to sleep  
She could've laid in bed for hours giving misery the power  
But she didn't have time_

Lindsay jogged up the stairs to her New York apartment. Her feet clambered up the stairs two at a time, oh how she was late. Lindsay jogged down the hallway, dodging her passing neighbors. She fumbled with her keys as she fit them into her lock. Lindsay opened her door quickly into her apartment.

From the center of the living room, June's head popped up. She sprinted to the door and lunged into Lindsay's open arms. Lindsay hugged her daughter tightly and stood with her in her arms. Five years and June was still the one thing that made Lindsay's life worth living.

"Late case?" Lindsay looked in the living room. One of her bosses, Stella, had been a real sport in watching June for Lindsay. Stella had been Lindsay's first friend when she moved out to New York after becoming a real CSI in Montana.

"Yeah. I'm real sorry for keeping you late on your day off, Stell." Lindsay said. She set June down on the floor, but held her hand.

"Hey, no problem Linds. I love watching June. Just wait till she tells you about our day! Right June?" Stella said.

June nodded her head frantically.

Lindsay laughed. "Well you'll have to tell me all about it, then."

Stella picked up her coat and headed to the door. "Um…we thought we'd try to make dinner tonight, so there's chicken in the oven."

"Oh, Stella you didn't have to do that." Lindsay said.

"I know, but you have to work so much. It's the least I can do." Stella replied.

"Believe me Stella; you've done so much for me already." Lindsay explained.

"If that were true, I would've found you a date." Stella said.

Lindsay sighed and dropped her keys on the counter. "Stella, I don't have time for that. And I don't think I'm ready for it either."

"Lindsay, you need to get out once in a while. I know you're interested in someone at work. And I'll figure it out one day." Stella joked.

Lindsay smiled. "I doubt it. Thanks again for watching June for me."

Stella walked to the door and opened it. "Anytime Lindsay. Believe me, we all enjoy watching her."

"Night Stella." Lindsay said.

"Night. Bye June!" Stella called.

"Bye Stell!" June replied. She waved as Stella walked down the hall from the apartment.

Lindsay closed the door and turned back to June. "Alright, now spill it. How was your day?"

June smiled and started talking about her adventures with Stella. Their trip to Central park, t-ball practice, the subway trip. Lindsay listened intently on ever word June relayed. These were the moments Lindsay lived for. No matter how hard things became at work, or how much she wanted to give up, June made things better.

_She got a sitter and she got a job 'cause she had a promise to keep  
Her day was a factory and evenin survival and night was exhaustion and sleep  
Sometimes she felt life was passing her by and watching was all she could do  
Her friends said "You gotta get outta the house and maybe you'll meet someone new"  
She could've tried but she didn't have time  
She had a five years old to feed, she had ballet class, piano lessons and t-ball little league  
She could've laid awake for hours giving lonely nights the power  
But she didn't have time_

Dark clouds thundered over Lindsay's head. Heavy raindrops pelted down onto the ground below. Lindsay sighed and stared down at the culprit of her predicament. On her way back from a scene, her back tire a gone flat. To make matters worse, June's t-ball team was competing in the championships today. Lindsay had promised June that she would be there, and now…Lindsay would never make it back.

She pulled out her cell phone and quickly dial Stella's number. As always, Stella was with June, waiting for Lindsay to return home.

"_Bonasera."_ Stella said.

"Hey, Stell, it's Lindsay. I got some bad news." Lindsay said.

"_Oh no, what's wrong?"_

"I got a flat on my way back into the city. There's no way I can make it to the game." Lindsay explained. Her voice threatened to break. June had been looking forward to this game since her team had won three weeks ago. June had talked about nothing but the game since then, and how excited she was that Lindsay would be able to go.

"_No. Lindsay is there anyway you can get a ride back?" _Stella asked.

Lindsay looked around. Cars passed by without hinting they would slow down to help her. Not that Lindsay would really trust a random stranger in New York. "I highly doubt it Stella."

"_I understand, Lindsay. Don't worry about the game, we'll record it for you."_ Stella said.

"Right. Um…can you put June on for me? I want to explain this to her." Lindsay asked.

"_Sure thing kiddo._" Stella said. Lindsay could hear the phone pass from Stella's hands.

"_Mommy?"_ June asked.

"Hey baby, how're you doing?" Lindsay asked.

"_I'm good. Stella and I are waiting for you."_ June explained.

Lindsay winced. "Sweetie, mommy's not going to make it to your big game today. Mommy's car broke."

"_Can you fix it?"_ June asked.

"It'll take me a long time to fix it. So long that I won't be able to watch your big game today." Lindsay explained.

"_Well…maybe the coach can wait till you get back?" _June suggested.

Lindsay smiled, "No, sweetie, the coach can't do that. You just play your best today for mommy, alright? Can you hit mommy a home run?"

"_I guess." _June said.

"I'm sorry baby. I'll make this up to you, I promise. I love you." Lindsay said.

"_Love you too."_ June replied. The phone shifted back into Stella's hand.

"Thanks for doing this, Stella." Lindsay said.

"_Don't worry about this, Lindsay. Just get back as soon as you can." _Stella replied.

"Right. Bye." Lindsay said and hung up the phone. She placed her cell back into her pocket and walked to the back of her car. Lindsay pulled out the jack and set it under the car. The car slowly began lifting off the ground. Lindsay took the lung wrench from beside her and begun unscrewing the nuts off the tire.

As Lindsay worked, the rain pounded down onto her cold form. She had left her jacket in the office, thinking she wouldn't need it. Now she knelt on the wet ground, dripping and cold, from the rain. Car sped past her, honking. Lindsay tried to ignore the pervs driving, but there was only so much she could take. The last nut came off the tire. Lindsay set it in a pile with the rest and gripped the tire. She took a deep breath and pulled on the tire. It slowly slid off the axel and dropped next to Lindsay. Lindsay walked to the trunk of her car and pulled out the spare.

Lindsay sat at the empty tire frame and readied the next tire. She sucked in a deep breath and lifted the tire. Lindsay hadn't managed to lift the tire long enough to fit it onto the axel. She dropped the tire on the ground, scraping her hand on the axel. Lindsay groaned and pulled her hand back. The area around the injury was white, turning red. The skin was scrapped badly, and began bleeding. Lindsay leaned her head against her car, hoping she could calm down before she tried again.

As car sped past her. The driver honk and ran into a deep puddle, dousing Lindsay. Lindsay gasped and turned her head. The car sped up even faster and drove away. Tears spilled down Lindsay face. She leaned her head back against the car and cried. Her tears blended with the rain as they fell down her face. Lindsay gave up on it all. She'd never make it to the game, she'd never get that blasted tire fixed, and it was all pointless now.

"Need a hand, Montana?" asked a voice.

Lindsay jumped. She hadn't heard the footsteps in the rain, or even another car pull up. Lindsay looked up to find her partner, Danny Messer, standing behind her.

Danny hadn't been the nicest person to Lindsay when she came to New York. _Montana_ was his little nickname for her. He always teased her, provoking her. Basically, he drove Lindsay nuts. One of the reason's Lindsay never mentioned her personal life to anyone but Stella and Mac, when needed. However, there was something behind this 'Montana' this time around. Danny's voice hadn't sound joking or provoking, but concerned and endearing.

Lindsay nodded, "Yeah."

_Not time, where would she find the time to trust a man again  
Not time, for that flat tire, a crowded parking lot and then,_

Danny pulled off his jacket and dropped it on Lindsay. He bent down and lifted the tire onto the axel. Lindsay held the jacket over herself and Danny as he worked; she noticed how warm it was around her. He held the lug wrench, tightening the nuts on the tire. Lindsay looked around, wondering why she hadn't seen Danny's car.

"How'd you get out here Danny?" Lindsay asked.

"I caught a ride with one of the officer's from the scene. Stella called while we headed in, she told me what happened. I had the officer drop me off 'bout quarter mile back. I thought I'd come by and help you out." Danny explained.

"So you've been walking in the rain?" Lindsay asked.

Danny tightened the last nut. "Yeah, pretty much. That's it."

Lindsay hadn't even noticed how quickly Danny had worked. He lowered the car and pulled the jack out. Lindsay followed him to the trunk of her car. He set the jack and wrench in the back before lifting the tire into the trunk.

"You hop in the passenger side, I'll drive." Danny said.

Lindsay gave no argument. After a day like this, she would gladly deal with Danny's driving. She climbed into the passenger side as Danny climbed into the driver seat. The rain continued to pelt down on the car as Danny started it up. The heater was slowly warming the wet CSI's as they drove back toward the city. Lindsay leaned her head against the window of her door, the scenery passed by in a blur of green. She occasionally glanced at Danny. His sudden appearance and aid toward her had changed Lindsay's attitude toward him. Maybe she'd mistaken those teasing comments the entire time.

"Hey Lindsay?" Danny asked. He glanced into the back window.

Lindsay turned her head. "Yeah?"

"Do you have any kids?" Danny asked.

_Not time, but yes have coffee with the man that got her tire fixed  
She was thinking "Gosh, he's handsome"  
When he asked  
"Do you have kids?"  
_

Lindsay looked behind her seat. She'd completely forgotten about June's booster seat in the back. The black fabric with vibrant blue flowers had been June's choice. Over time, June had added her own color touches. Lindsay sighed, just when she thought Danny was different. Lindsay looked forward, smiling slightly.

"June. She's five." she said.

"The car seat kinda gave you away. Sorry. I…you just never mention you had a daughter to anyone." Danny said.

Lindsay shook her head. "I know. Actually, Stella and Mac knew. But I…I don't make it too public."

"Why not?"

"I guess I-I don't want to be treated differently because I'm a single mom." Lindsay explained.

"Well sure as hell ain't somthin' to be ashamed of." Danny replied.

Lindsay nodded, "No, it isn't. June's really such a sweetheart. Her first t-ball championship game was today. And we got called out. She was so upset when I told her."

"She plays ball huh? What's her position?" Danny asked.

"She's the first baseman." Lindsay answered. Then she laughed, "She had such good aim for a five year old. She's smart, sweet, and easy going."

"She sounds like her ma." Danny said. He looked over at Lindsay.

Lindsay stared at Danny. Something in his eyes told her, he wasn't lying.

_She could've lied but she didn't have time, all she said was "She's five"  
He said "I saw the car seat, I love kids, does she have your eyes"  
And they sat and talked for hours givin destiny its power  
She could've been afraid to fall in love that night  
But she didn't have time_

The entire drive back into the city, Danny kept asking Lindsay all kinds of questions about June…and Michael. Lindsay tended to be a little vague on the details with Michael, not that Danny minded. Any man that would leave Lindsay and her daughter didn't deserve to be with them.

It took Lindsay a while to realize they were nowhere near the office. "Danny, where are we going?"

Danny turned into a parking lot. He pulled into a slot and turned off the car. "You'll see. C'mon." He opened the car door and jumped out.

Lindsay shook her head and hopped out of the car. Danny took her hand and led her toward the field. They ran through the wet field and trees. Lindsay kept her questions to herself, but that didn't stop her from showing them on her face. Danny led Lindsay out of the small field of trees and bushes. Lindsay gasped as she stared out.

Danny had brought them out next to the baseball diamond. Little kids in green and blue uniforms stood out on the field. Lindsay and Danny headed toward Mac and Stella, sitting on the stands near June's team. Hawkes and Flack were seated closer to the dugout, recording the game.

"How's the game?" Lindsay asked.

Stella turned quickly. "Lindsay! Holy cow, how did you make it?"

Lindsay looked back at Danny, "Danny just showed up and helped me out."

Mac turned to them, "Take a seat quick. June's up to bat."

"What's the score?" Danny asked.

"Ten to Eleven. We've got two outs, loaded bases, and this is the last inning." Stella explained.

"Great…no pressure." Danny smirked.

Lindsay released Danny's hand and moved closer to the batting mound. June walked up to the t-ball in her green uniform and batting helmet. She dragged her bat behind her. Lindsay held onto the chain link barrier. "June."

June turned. She smiled and ran to the fence, "Mommy!"

"Hey, you gonna hit a homerun?" Lindsay asked.

June shook her head, "I can't."

"Yes you can sweetie; juts like you did at practice." Lindsay said.

"But…but-"

"Just hold that bat really tight and swing, June." Danny said.

Lindsay looked up at Danny in surprise. She looked back at June, who seemed to believe him. June nodded and turned back to the mound. Lindsay stood by the fence, watching as June took her position. June held the bat tightly in her hands and brought it up to her shoulders. Lindsay bit her lip as June swung the bat hard.

The bat collided with the ball. The ball took flight high into the air toward the outfield. The crowd erupted in cheers. June took off running toward the first base. Lindsay watched as her daughter rounded first base, making her way to second. She gripped Danny's hand as her little girl ran the bases. The outfielder tossed the ball to one of the infielders. June ran from second to third.

"Damn she's fast." Danny whispered.

Suddenly June tripped between second and third. Lindsay felt her heart stop as her little girl hit the ground, sending dirt up into her face. The ball came to the second baseman. She threw the ball toward the third baseman in front of June.

"Come on June! You can do it kiddo!" Danny called.

"Go baby go!" Lindsay cried.

June bit her lip and pushed herself onto her feet. She hit third base before the baseman caught the ball. June turned, running for home. The crowd cheered June on as she grew closer and closer. The third baseman threw the ball toward home. Lindsay watched her daughter push herself to home base. June dropped to the ground and slid toward home base. A large cloud of dirt kicked up underneath as June scrapped across the home plate. The Umpire signaled 'safe' and the team cheered. Everyone in the stands stood up and clapped. Lindsay screamed and threw herself into Danny's arms. The girls ran from the dugout onto the field around June. June was engulfed in a large group hug from her teammates.

June managed to free herself from her teammates and run out into the stands. She was smiling as bright as the sun, covered in dirt and mud. She ran in between the spectators and launched herself into Lindsay's arms. Lindsay held June tightly, swing her around.

"Way to go, baby!" Lindsay said. She set June back on the ground and knelt in front of her. "I am so proud of you!"

"You got a good swing there, kiddo." Danny said.

June smiled. Lindsay noticed how shy June sudden got. Then June gave Danny a quick hug. Lindsay watched Danny's face change into complete panic. She bit back her laughter for the time being.

"Hey June!" Stella called.

June released Danny and ran off to Stella and Mac. Lindsay stood up and moved closer to Danny. "Thanks Danny."

"Hey, no parent should miss their kids' game." Danny shrugged.

Lindsay slipped her hand into his. She gave his hand a small squeeze. "It was more than that Danny. A lot more than that."

Danny pulled her into a hug, "For you two, I'd do it again."

Lindsay smiled. She tilted her head up toward him. Danny bent his head down and kissed her. In her heart, Lindsay finally felt a peace she hadn't felt in years. She knew that her life would finally be ok.

_She could've been afraid to fall in love that night  
But she didn't have time_


End file.
